


Trick or Treat

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Halloween 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children for the Sake of the Story, M/M, Spamano Hallowen 2017, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino and Antonio take their kids trick or treating





	Trick or Treat

Lovino finishes the touches on his daughters witch makeup, smiling at her. “There you go. Now we just gotta put the hat on your head and we’ll be ready, right?” He chuckles gently and sets the hat on her head, securing it with pins. “There you go! All ready? Go get your pail, papa is just finishing up with the twins, then we’ll go!” Lovino finds Antonio and kisses his cheek. “Almost done? I know it’s kinda hard to wrangle these two into costume.” He kisses the top of Giovanni’s head, smiling brightly as the child giggles. 

Antonio nods happily, finishing pulling Isabella’s arm through the hole in the side, then picks her up. “Do you have the stroller?” He grabs the little pumpkin shaped bins for the twins and then sets Isabella in the stroller. “Abelie! Come get your shoes on sweetheart!” He calls, buckling his younger daughter into the stroller, then his son when Lovino brings him over. Giovanni babbles, having a conversation with Antonio that makes Lovino laugh softly. He takes Abelie out first, following her to the first few houses while Antonio trails just slightly behind, having to hold out both of the buckets for the younger children. 

Abelie looks up at her dad. “Do I get the twins candy?” She asks, a charming smile on her lips as she tries to convince her father to let her. He shakes his head with a small chuckle. 

“No. Papa and I decided to give their candy to the kids at the hospital. They can’t go trick or treating like you can, but they want candy too, so we’re giving it to them.” He smiles down at her. “You’ll get plenty of candy from trick or treating.” He tells her with a gentle smile. “And if you don’t, when we go get the extra bags of candy for the hospital, you can pick your favourite and we’ll get you a bag too, alright baby?” He smiles as Antonio catches up to them and kisses Lovino’s cheek. 

“The twins are raking in the candy. Everyone loves the cute little costumes you made them.” Antonio kisses his cheek again. Lovino smiles and takes their daughter up to the next door. 

“Trick or treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Trick or treating  
> I think if I finish this weekend, I'll probably only do day 3


End file.
